Harry the Snivy
by Atencao Danger Ahead
Summary: A fun little story where Harry is in the pokemon world as a pokemon. Just for fun w Poke!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Another Harry crossover that I've had brewing in my head. This one is just for my personal pleasure, but if you end up liking it I can continue it XD, but it's not a story you need to take seriously. Really it's just a fanfiction that I am just typing because I'm fond of crossovers. XD**

 **We'll start with a Harry that has been in the pokemon world for quite a while, long enough to learn the basic gist of being a wild pokemon and how his 'magic' had made him a 'rare' pokemon. Not 'rare' that there are no pokemon like him. Rare in the sense that he is different than the pokemon he shares the breed with.**

 **Also, I don't follow pokemon episodes well so let's all cast those aside and simple realize this an AU that will be all over the place in whatever region XD fuck I think I might just start from the beginning of Ash's pokemon adventure XD I don't know let's just see what happens.**

 **Anyways I've talked too much so let's get into it!**

* * *

A wild snivy sat on a flat rock by a river, listening peacefully as the water swished by gently.

" _Snivy..._ " It crooned out gently as it tilted its head gently before stretching out two vines above its head and launched them into the waters. There was a noticeable splash and soon a magikarp came sailing out, flopping next to the Snivy.

" _Karp karp!_ " It yelled in annoyance to the snickering Snivy.

" _Sni Snivy._ " Snivy said innocently, retracting its vines closer to itself. The Magikarp looked at Snivy with a half glare before rolling their eyes and flipping back into the water where it turned and faced the amused grass type.

Snivy smiled, eyes full of mischief and amusement. Magikarp splashed water to the snickering grass serpent andsaid serpent laughed off the water assualt.

Snivy's eyes glowed softly, displaying their happiness. Snivy was odd, for they were not different in the sense of being a shiny. Infact they weren't a shiny Snivy at all. There were traits that Snivy shared with other Snivies. They were a bipedal, reptilian Pokemon with a slender build. Large eyes, two curved structures that resemble leaves or wings protruding from its shoulders and bend backwards. A large Palmate leaf with three prongs at the end of its tail. And that is all the traits it held similar.

Snivy looked down to its reflection in the waters and stared at the bright emerald eyes that stared back. The parts of their bodies that should have been a leafy green were a bright silver and their underbelly a stark white. There was an emerald stripe running down it's back to the bright emerald palmate leaf tail end. Snivy turned away from their reflection as magikarp moved forward, disturbing the reflection.

" _Magikarp.._ " The fish said softly, worry settling in their eyes. Snivy blinked their eyes, snapping out of their trance. With a soft sigh they smiled to the fish and stood up.

" _Snivy Snivy!_ " Snivy reassured the worrying fish pokemon before turning. " _Snivy!_ " It called out, waving a vine to Magikarp in farewell.

" _Magikarp! Kapr Karp!_ " Magikarp called back before disappearing down into the waters. Snivy stretched out it's vines and grasped the branches overhead. The silver extensions pulled up the grass type and with that Snivy swung through the forest.

* * *

Snivy dodge a shadow ball attack from a trainer who was determined to catch the oddly coloured pokemon.

"Okay quick Umbreon, use quick attack!" The trainer called out as he was sure he got Snivy where he wanted them. Snivy faced the dark type pokemon and called out their vines.

" _Snivy!_ " Snivy grunted as they whipped their vines out, using Vine Whip to try and deflect the oncoming attack.

" _Umbre!_ " Umbreon got ready and raced to the Snivy, quick attack initiated. Snivy whipped their vines out wildly as they jumped out of the way to avoid the fast paced attack of the eeveelution. " _Umbre!_ " Snivy twisted out of the way of another shadow ball and landed a few feet away from the Umbreon and its trainer.

"Alright Umbreon, we got this! Use Tail Whip and then shadow ball!" The trainer called out, feeling victory was close.

" _Umbre._ " Umbreon nodded as its tail was coated in white light and it launched itself at Snivy. Snivy was a bit slow to dodge the attack and got hit in its mid section by the move.

" _Sni!_ " Snivy squeaked out in pain as it went flying back and hit a tree.

"Finish it off Umbreon!"

" _Umbre!_ " Umbreon charged up a shadow and sent it flying to Snivy. Snivy looked up with a pained expression and watched the purple-black orb come flying at it. Snivy hissed in distress as it felt fear and panic start creeping up on it. Time slowed as Snivy pulled out a last resort. A blueish-white shield appeared over Snivy just before the shadow ball could hit it, and it absorbed the attack. A green glow coated Snivy's form as it rose to stand and called out 6 vines, glaring with determination at the surprised Umbreon and Trainer.

The green glow turned red as Snivy's emerald eyes went ruby red for a split second as its vines were coated in a white light, similar to Umbreons tail earlier.

" _Sni..._ " Snivy drew the vines back slightly. " _...vy!_ " It called out, sending the vines straight for Umbreon.

"Dodge them Umbreon!" The trainer called out. Umbreon tried his best to dodge but Snivy was quicker with their vines and soon Umbreon was get rapidly whipped and slashed with vines.

" _Umbre!_ " Umbreon cried out as he rolled as he flew back hit a tree, falling to the ground and staying down.

"Umbreon!" The trainer went over to his pokemon and check on it.

" _Umbre..._ "

"You did great Umbreon, get some rest." The trainer said as he called Umbreon back into its pokeball. Snivy looked to the trainer as he stood and looked to the grass snake pokemon. "Thank you for the battle Snivy, but I'll definitely beat you and you'll be mine!" Snivy humped and stuck its nose in the air.

" _Snivy._ " Was all they said before calling out their vines and swinging away to recover from the battle.

* * *

 **And that's all I got for now XD. I'm sure you could see who I have Harry as. Again don't think to hard on why he looks like that or anything. Just enjoy it. Or not. I'm sorry.**

 **Not really XP I don't fucking know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter was received so well, here's the next chapter~!**

* * *

Snivy was sitting by a tree, nomming on some berries it found.

" _Ekans..._ " Looking to their side, Snivy watched as the snake pokemon slid down a tree and was staring at Snivy. Tilting their head Snivy blinked at Ekans as said pokemon slowly made it's way over to them.

" _Snivy?_ " Snivy questioned the pokemon as it came to a stop beside them.

" _Ekans Ek..._ " Ekans motioned with their tail to the berries that Snivy was eating. Blinking, Snivy caught on and shook its head.

" _Snivy!_ " It humped as it turned away from the pureple pokemon.

" _Ek Ekans!?_ " Ekans hissed out as it moved to be in front of Snivy. Snivy glared, pouting in annoyance to the snake.

" _Sni Snivy Sni!_ " Snivy hissed back as they used the vines to flick the snake on the nose. Ekans coiled back slightly and left out a snake sneeze. Snivy blinked as Ekans froze up slightly, staring with wide eyes at the grass type.

" _Ek... Ekans..?_ " Ekans slowly backed up as a mischief glint settled in Snivy's eyes.

" _Sni Sni Snivy..._ " Snivy stood up, berries held out. " _Snivy Sniv!_ " It offered, a small grin in place. Ekans looked conflicted as it looked from the berries back to snivy. Snivy waited patiently, studying the snake with amused, cheeky eyes.

" _E-Ekans..._ " Ekans agreed in defeat as it slithered forward and took the berries in one bite, letting the fruit slide down into its stomach to be digested. Snivy looked giddy with joy as they picked up a fallen leaf with a vine and moved it over to the waiting Ekans' nose. Ekans shut their eyes tight as they braced themselves for what was about to happen.

" _Snivy..._ " Snivy brushed the leaf lightly over the snake's nose and watched it coil back slightly, mouth open, fangs exposing. Snivy stepped back, an excited grin on it face as its eyes shone.

" _E-Ekans!_ " Ekans gave out a cute sneeze and sniffled. Snivy squealed in delight as it used its vines to bring the snake close in for and hug, petting it's head with a vine as it cooed gently to the snake. Ekans took all this with a pinch of salt as they blushed heavily in embarrassment.

Ekans has know this Snivy every since the snake pokemon was hatched from it clutch. Snivy has been somewhat an older sibling figure to the snake and Ekans has grown somewhat comfortable with the bipedal snake. Ekans was unaware of the grass types odd colouring because Ekans could not see colour. Only black and white.

Snivy released the small snake and smiled happily to the snake. Snivy had found the little snake, freshly hatched, alone since it's other clutch mates had already left to start their own lives. Snivy had cautiously approached the baby snake and had to dodge it several times before the small thing tired itself out. Snivy saw that it was scared so they took it upon themselves to take care of the little snake, thus a bond was established.

" _Snivy Sni._ " Snivy said to the snake. Ekans pouted before nodding and slithering off, to go get a proper meal for itself. Snivy knew that Ekans' predator instincts would kick in so they didn't baby the snake too much. Ekans took to acquire eggs of Pidgeys and Spearos like a fish to water. But the snake did enjoy having berries every now and then. Too much would make the poor thing sick to it's stomach.

" _Ekans!_ " Ekans hissed back in farewell for now. Snivy waved a vine and called back a farewell as well. Once the snake disappeared out of view Snivy turned around and used its vines to move along the branches, to explore further and find a nice sunny spot to relax.

* * *

" _Snivy..?_ " Snivy was perched up in a tree, munching on the apples in it when a ruckus from below caught it's attention. Looking down and more to the clearing they examined the scene before them. There some humans, 4 in total and 3 pokemon standing. A Pidgoet in the sky and a Squirtle on the ground. One the side of the Pidgeot was one human, a boy, and on the other side were the other three humans. A boy with a Pikachu by it's side, both looking determined. A girl holding a Togepi and a dark skinned male with his eyes appearing closed, looking worried, but still determined.

Snivy studied the humans and the only one it recognised was the boy, the same one that had been trying to capture it for some time.

"I won't lose to you!" The boy called out. Snivy sighed in exasperation before deciding to watch them.

"Well that makes two of us!" The boy called out. "I'm going to become the world's best pokemon Master!" Snivy tilted its head, intrigued by that. He had heard that before from other pokemon trainers that had tried to capture it.

" _Sni..._ " Snivy said softly as they coiled their vines around the branch they were perched on. Jumping off they lowered themselves down to the ground and recalled their vines, moving in closer to get a better viewing of the battle. Snivy was just to curious sometimes.

"Huh, who's that pokemon?" Snivy's appearance did not go unnoticed by the dark skinned male. Heads turned to Snivy as they stood there, staring at them all.

"Oh it's the Snivy that I've been trying to catch!" The male trainer called out, a grin stretching on his face. The other male took out his pokedex.

"A snivy?"

" **Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected, Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail. This Snivy how ever, is a rare Snivy. They are off odd colouring and hold and odd reading with them they syncs up with other pokemon around it. It's gender is female, a rarity amongst the species seeing as Snivy are predominantly male.** " The pokedex chimed out Snivy blinked, her eyes widening slightly before pouting in annoyance, a blush gracing her cheeks.

" _Snivy._ " Snivy scoffed, nose turned up.

"Wow!" The boy gasped out as he and his two friends, Snivy assumed they were friends, read the pokedex entry on her species. Snivy huffed in more annoyance.

"Wow, look at those stats and the moves! That's a lot of moves!" The girl pointed out, the Togepi it held looking at the screen in childlike wonder.

"How can it know some of these moves though? It doesn't look like those are moves it should be able to learn... And what is Core Beam?" Snivy smirked at the mention of the move and crossed her little arms before her.

" _Snivy._ " She said smugly.

" _Pikachu._ " Snivy looked to the electric mouse with a raised brow as it came closer.

" _Sni..._ " Snivy held up her vines to show the pikachu to tread lightly.

" _Pika Pika Pi._ " Snivy scoffed at the mouse and pointed a vine to the trainer.

" _Snivy Sni! Snivy Snivy Sni!_ " She huffed and crossed her arms again.

" _Pika..._ " Pikachu sweat-dropped. Snivy huffed and seated herself down.

" _Snivy!_ "

* * *

 **AGain I did say it's just afun story. DONT TAKE IT TOO DAMN SERIOUSLY XD Honestly it's all for fun in the end. So no need to correct me on stats or something. I'm doing research to the best of my ability and having fun with the writing as I do so ^w^**

 **It really doesn't matter what gender you right Harry the Snivy as because in the end they still look the same, just some moves will be more effective than others XD. And before someone hits me with a 'why not have him as a he' well it's for something I'm planning so keep your knockers on, love.**

 **Hope you enjoyed XD**


End file.
